La Guerrière au Bouclier
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: 5 bonnes raisons qui ont poussées Lagertha à devenir guerrière au bouclier. 1er texte sur la série, bonne lecture.


_**La Guerrière au bouclier**_

Petite incruste dans le fandom Vikings, j'ai terminé récemment la série et j'avoue que j'au eu envie de me pencher un peu sur le cas de Lagertha et de savoir ce qui la pousse à partir en expédition. Toujours sur le thème des 5 raisons, voici donc mon premier texte dans cet univers.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, la série a été crée par Michael Hirst, à qui j'emprunte pour un temps les personnages !

Un immense merci à _**Petitcerf**_ pour son travail de bêta qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, se retrouve à corriger un texte sur un univers qu'elle ne connait pas !

Pour **_Aëla_** , ma frangine, qui m'a fait découvrir cette série et m'a ensuite poussé à écrire dessus. L'idée vient d'elle.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _«_ 5 bonnes raisons qui ont poussées Lagertha à devenir guerrière au bouclier. _»_

 **1\. Pour défendre son foyer**

Et oui, quand Ragnar part en vadrouille par monts et par vaux – ou à l'ouest, sur une idée complètement folle – ne reste que Lagertha pour surveiller le foyer. Et elle sait très bien que lorsqu'une expédition est lancée ce ne sont pas tous les hommes qui embarquent. Et une fois les plus valeureux guerriers partis, ne restent que les lâches et les couards. Qui pour le coup, se sentent pousser des ailes et ont souvent de furieuses tendances à se laisser aller au pillage (ou pire). Autant dire qu'une fois Ragnar parti, elle ne peut compter que sur elle-même pour protéger sa ferme et sa vertu. Etre guerrière au bouclier l'a donc entraînée à combattre ces malotrus.

Demandez donc à ceux qui ont cru qu'avec le départ de Ragnar, Lagertha serait une proie facile…

 **2\. Pour partir à l'aventure.**

Lorsque vient le temps des expéditions, vient le temps de l'aventure. Qui n'a jamais rêvé de faire partie de ceux qui découvriront une terre nouvelle ? Ceux qui rapporteront richesses et esclaves à Kattegat ? Ceux qui traverseront une mer encore inexplorée ? Seule une femme parfaitement entraînée et maitrisant l'art du combat en mur de bouclier peut prétendre rejoindre l'expédition et voir son destin chamboulé. Et croyez-la, Lagertha rêve d'aventure presque autant que Ragnar. Une aventure qui commence sur une mer – plus ou moins – déchaînée, avant de se poursuivre sur une terre inconnue auprès de peuples tout autant inconnus – et parfois pas très heureux de voir débarquer une armée de vikings. C'est pas le rêve ça ?

 **3\. Pour pouvoir laisser les enfants à la maison.**

Honnêtement, Lagertha adore ses enfants. Mais des fois, elle aimerait un instant de tranquillité quitte à laisser ses mômes se débrouiller tous seuls un peu de temps en temps. Que ce soit pour avoir enfin du temps à soi ou pour pouvoir se disputer avec son mari en toute impunité et sans l'intervention de leur fils aîné – pas vrai Bjorn ? Autant dire qu'en devenant une guerrière au bouclier et en partant en expédition, Lagertha a désormais toutes les bonnes excuses pour laisser la chair de sa chair à la maison et pouvoir s'offrir quelques jours de repos.

Heureusement tout de même que Ragnar leur a rapporté de sa dernière expédition un moine de confiance à qui les laisser…

 **4\. Pour se couvrir de gloire.**

Quelques faits d'armes, une ou deux expéditions fructueuses et la voilà désormais auréolée d'une gloire éternelle. Le valhalla n'attendra plus qu'elle. Mais en attendant une mort glorieuse et honorable, Lagertha profite tout autant de cette gloire dans sa vie terrestre. Toutes les femmes de Kattegat connaissent son nom, envient sa renommée et sont prêtes à l'aider dans ses démarches. Que ce soit prendre le pouvoir sur le minable jarl qui lui sert d'époux ou se venger de la sorcière rousse qui lui a volé Ragnar il y a des années de ça.

Si en plus, au passage, elles peuvent la faire Reine de Kattegat, Lagertha ne va pas se plaindre…

 **5\. Pour surveiller son homme.**

Ne nous le cachons pas. La première et principale raison qui a poussé Lagertha à devenir une guerrière au bouclier c'est de pouvoir partir en expédition. Or, outre la soif d'aventure, de gloire et d'honneur, si cette dernière voulait partir en expédition, c'est bel et bien pour surveiller Ragnar.

Elle pensait le connaitre son époux, et elle le pensait différent de ces autres qui, une fois sur une terre nouvelle et en présence de jeunes et jolies demoiselles, ont fortement tendance à oublier qu'ils sont mariés. Et pourtant, la dernière fois qu'il est parti en expédition seul il est revenu avec une nouvelle femme dans ses bagages et un gosse en route. Pas question de faire deux fois la même erreur, à partir de maintenant, Lagertha restera à ses cotés, aussi bien pendant les combats que pendant la nuit. On ne lui fera pas le même coup deux fois …

* * *

Et vous, pour laquelle de ces raison partirez vous à l'aventure avec Lagertha ? N'hésitez pas à le faire savoir dans les coms.

merci d'avoir lu,

Biz

Arkady


End file.
